Sphere of Love
by Master Thief
Summary: COMPLETE!Rikku knows that Gippal loves Nhadala but what she doesn’t know that it was her that Gippal really loves and he confesses it through a sphere.
1. Chapter 1

Sphere of Love

By: Master Thief

**DISCLAIMER: ** All FFX2 characters, places and everything related to this game belongs to Square Enix and my only possession is this story

**SUMMARY: **Rikku knows that Gippal loves Nhadala but what she doesn't know that it was her that Gippal really loves and he confesses it through a sphere. 

**WARNING: **Takes place a year after the events in FFX2 so there are possible spoilers out there.

**Chapter 1: **

      It's been a year since the Gullwings, together with some friends, have defeated another threat to Spira- the huge machina called Vegnagun. Gullwings however are not yet retired to sphere hunting business.

      But one day, the Gullwings have decided to stop the sphere hunting business for a while for relaxation's sake. 

      Paine was at the deck, thinking when Rikku entered the scene.

      "Hey there, Rikku!"

      "Hello, Paine. What are you doing here?"

      "Nothing, I'm just thinking. You?"

      "Uhm…I just woke up"

      "So you don't know yet."

      "Don't know what?"

      "There's a party tonight in Leblanc's Chateau in Guadosalam and Leblanc invited us."

      "Really? Wow!"

      "There's a possibility that Gippal will be there." 

      "Gippal?" Rikku suddenly blushed.

      "Yes, your boyfriend."

      "Hey! Gippal's not my boyfriend." Rikku said and she covered her face because of shyness

      "Oh come on. Don't get mad at me." 

      "Not really."

      "And why you covered your face?"

      "Nothing."

      "Whatever you say." and Paine leaves Rikku in the deck. 

      Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. That's what everyone knows about him. Yeah, she knew him back in their Home in Bikanel Island. He loves to tease Rikku and always calls her "Cid's girl", not by her name. He also likes to say that he and Rikku make quite a couple w/c pisses the girl off. She can't forget the time he said that again in front of Yuna and Paine when they visited him in Djose to check out the fiend problem. Since then, Yuna and Paine always tease her to him.

      "Oh poopie! Why do I waste my time thinking of him? He's nothing special, enough said."

      _Memories are all nice but that's all they are. Isn't that we Al Bhed always say? Gippal is just part of those nice memories that's all, enough said, so stupid mind, stop thinking of that guy, OK? _

      Those were the words she's putting in her mind anytime she thinks of him. The guy she considers her first love. 

      She couldn't forget the day when Gippal unknowingly breaks her heart. She saw Gippal kissing Nhadala. Since that day, she cried and cried until she got herself back to her senses. _You're just a friend, isn't it, so why get jealous?_ She keeps on telling that to herself until she eventually managed to forget her feelings for him. And she even started to hate the guy for unknowingly breaking her heart. 

      _You still love him, right? _

      When the YRP are in the Djose Temple for the interview to dig, Rikku saw him again. When she saw him, that sad memory seems to refresh in her mind at that time. When Gippal approached her and recognized her, she just pretended that she was glad to see him although she never wanted to see him…forever.

      _Are you really mad at him or you're just pretending to be mad?_

      She's confused. She wants to get mad at him but why her heart is longing for him? Does it mean she still loves him? Why her heart's longing for his kiss, his embrace, his smile…everything about him. Why? Why?

      _Come on!! Admit it…you still love him, right!!??!!_

      "STOP IT!!!!" Rikku shouted

      "Paine?"

      "Yes, Yuna?"

      "Did you hear it?" 

      Paine nodded.

      "Let's go check on her."

      Yuna and Paine went to the deck to check on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **

      Yuna and Paine went to the Deck of the Celsius to check on her. They saw her crying.

      "Rikku…"

      "Yunie? Paine? What are you doing in here?" Rikku wiped her eyes 

      "We heard your scream. Why? What's wrong?"

      Silence.

      "Rikku?"

      "Well…ah never mind. But I have a favor to ask to both of you."

      "What is it?"

      "Leave me alone for a while, please? I need ample time to think about some things."

      Paine fixes her hair. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

      "You can tell us your problem."

      The young Al Bhed girl wants to tell them about her problem but she has no courage.

      Rikku shakes her head "No thanks. I can handle this problem." Rikku then walk pass them "And one more thing…I'm not sure if I'll jump ship tonight to party with you."

      Yuna and Paine nodded.

****************************************************************

      "No! I don't know." Brother said.

      "We're not convinced." Yuna said.

      "I swear, I don't know!!" 

      "You sure?"

      "Of course! I tell the truth and nothing but the truth, OK?"

      "Whatever!" Paine said.

      They're asking Brother if he knows what Rikku's problem is but he doesn't know anything about it.

      "How the heck we'll be able to help her if she keeps on hiding her problems to us?"

      "Chill out, Yuna." Paine said "Maybe she doesn't want us to interfere with her problems."

      "But we're her friends and…" Paine held her hand in Yuna's shoulder

      "The only thing we could do is to understand her."

      Yuna nodded.

****************************************************************

      That night at the Chateau, Leblanc welcomed the Gullwings.

      "Leblanc!" 

      "Aah! The Gullwings!! Welcome to our party. I'm glad you accepted my invitation, loves."

      "No problem, blondie!" Brother said.

      "Where's Rikku?" Gippal asked.

      "Hello Gippal" Yuna greeted. She scratched her head because she doesn't know how to explain what happened to her cousin. "Uhm…well…"

      "Is there something wrong?"

      "Rikku is not in the mood for party."

      "But why?"

      "We don't know either. All we know is Rikku's acting weird this morning. The party animal is not in the mood for party."

      "Why don't you go on our airship and talk to her. She might as well open up to you."

      "I'll try my best" and Gippal went to the Celsius.

      Gippal doesn't know why he felt excited. Maybe he just felt it because he was anxious to see his long-time crush. Or maybe the love of his life. It's been a year since he last saw her. 

      "Rikku?"

      Gippal went to the resting place. He saw Rikku, sleeping tight. 

      _Rikku, you're so beautiful._

      He sits down to take a look at her face and he touched it.

      _If only I am brave enough to tell you my true feelings._

      Gippal loves Rikku for a long time. That feeling started as a simple crush on the leader's daughter until one day, he finds himself falling for her.

_      What's wrong with you? Why are you mad at me?_

      Gippal opened up to Rikku and he said that he'll leave the island to join the Crimson Squad but it seems like Rikku don't care about it.

      "Rikku"

      "What now?"

      "I'm going to join the Crimson Squad to fight Sin."

      "So what? Go on, leave. You don't need to tell it to me." Rikku said.

      "But there's one thing I want to tell you before I leave."

      "What is it this time? You're wasting my time!"

      "Why are you so rude?" Gippal scratched his head. "Look, I'm going to join the squad because I want you, no, all of Spira to experience the eternal Calm. And I promised that I'll come back for you."

      "Tell it to your girlfriend. Not to me. I don't care what your intention in joining the Crimson Squad is." Rikku said and she walked away.

      "Rikku!"

      Thinking of that scene makes Gippal curious. Girlfriend? Where did she get that rumor that he has a girlfriend?

      Gippal noticed that Rikku's waking up. He smiled.

      "Gippal? What are you doing here?"  Rikku said. 

      "Finally! I want to talk to you."

      "Talk? To me?"

      "Yes. I want you to talk about us."

      "About us?"

A/N: And you know what to do after reading right? _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I greatly appreciate it  ^_^**

**      Sorry if I haven't updated it immediately. **

**      OK so here we go!**

      Meanwhile at the Chateau, Yuna and Paine were wondering why Gippal hasn't come back yet…

      "I wonder what's taking Gippal so long."  

      "I don't know. Maybe he's waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up." Paine said

      "Paine, do you think it has something to do with him?"

      "What do you mean?"

      "This is just my theory. Maybe Rikku is acting weird because she keeps on thinking of Gippal. Or maybe they have an argument." Yuna then scratched her head.

      "Nice. And since when have you learned to make love theories?"

      "Look, Paine. It's just my theory."

      "Come on don't start with me."

****************************************************************

      "What is it this time?" Rikku asked angrily

      "Why are you so rude? I'm trying to be nice to you but…"

      "Look, Mr. Nice Guy I didn't asked you to be nice to me!"

      "OK!! What's your problem with me!! You're not the Rikku I used to know!!"

      "What's the big deal? It doesn't concern with your organization or with you, anyways."

      "On the contrary, it DOES concern me!"

      "SHUT UP!!!"

      "Rikku!!"

      It's too late. Rikku already walked away.

****************************************************************

      _Yes, I'm not the Rikku you used to know._

      Rikku has changed her attitude towards him. She hates him with every fiber of her being because of what Gippal unknowingly did to her. Now, what she only wants is to stay away to him forever. But when she stays away, Gippal comes closer. _Why? Why you come closer to me. Please stay away from me._

     _Is there a possibility that we're the ones meant for each other?_

      An old lady told her that the guy that is meant for her will be always near her that no matter how many times she stays away from him; he'll always do everything to come close to her. 

      "Enough!!" Rikku said "I think I'll go to the Chateau. Parties make me forget problems…for a while."

      "Rikku!"

      "The party animal has waked up…finally." Yuna embraced her cousin "Come here. Leblanc's waiting for you."

      "Where's Gippal?" Paine asked.

      "Gippal? I thought he come back here." 

      "Maybe he came back already. We just don't notice it."

      "Maybe." Rikku said. "Come on, guys! Tell me where's the food!?!" Rikku said happily.

      They're right. Gippal has come back from the Celsius. He's there, nearby, thinking. Baralai saw him and he approach him.

      "What's up? Where have you been?" the praetor asked. 

      "I went to Celsius to talk to Rikku."

      "But why?"

      "Dr. P and Yuna asked me to do so because she was acting weird lately, according to them."

      "And then?"

      "Yeah. She's really weird. I don't know what the heck is happening to that girl. I didn't do anything wrong and she's mad at me."

      "There are some things I don't understand about girls."

      "Frydajan." (Whatever) and Gippal left the praetor 

      _I must find that sphere._

      Gippal had recorded a sphere 3 years ago. On that sphere, he confessed to Rikku and he told her how much he loves her very much.

_      Maybe it's the right time to admit my feelings for her._

      He loves him very much but he's not brave enough to tell it to her.

      Meanwhile, Rikku and Yuna are enjoying the food when Leblanc approached them.

      "Hello, Leblanc. Sorry if I showed up late." Rikku said. "I'm just taking a nap back in the Celsius."

      "It's OK. Just have a fun time here, loves."

      Gippal takes a look at the young Al Bhed girl. He can't help it. _She's really pretty. _He wants to find that sphere immediately. He really wanted to confess to Rikku but he's not brave enough to do so.

      And now, he finally decided to go to Bikanel Island to look for that sphere…the sphere of love. The sphere where he confessed his love for the 18-year old Al Bhed girl.

**A/N: You know what to do after reading right? Submit reviews, yesh? _**

**         And the next chapter will just be a flashback chapter, OK?**


	4. Memories of Her Flashback Chapter

**MEMORIES OF HER (FLASHBACK CHAPTER)**

**A/N: Let's stop at current story for a while. Allow me to guide you in Gippal's fond memories.**

      At Bikanel Island, he has so many fond memories…and part of those memories is Rikku, Cid's young daughter. He developed a crush on her when he was 10 or 11. He likes to tease her because he finds her cute when she's mad.

      "Hey, Cid's girl!"

      "How many times do I have to tell you that I have a name?" Rikku asked angrily.

      "Don't be mad! I'm just joking." 

      Rikku looked at him, straight in the eyes and she lifted her forefinger.

      "Well, if you're joking, I don't find it funny. Your joke sucks."

      Thinking of those memories, make him smile. He really likes it when Rikku's mad. But they're good friends despite of that nonsense fight.

      He suddenly remembered their stroll together when they talked about Rikku's hate of lightning and thunder.

      "Rikku?"

      "What?"

      "Are you afraid of something?"

      "Afraid of something?" 

      "Yes."

      Rikku stopped walking.

      "Is there something wrong?" Gippal asked.

      "Don't laugh! Promise me!"

      "Huh?"

      "I said don't laugh! Just promise me!" Gippal nodded although he was confused.

      "Ok…" Rikku cleared her throat. "I'm afraid of…lightning…"

      A moment of silence. Gippal tried to control his laughter.

      "I should have kept my big mouth shut!" she always speaks in Al Bhed when she's totally mad.

      "You? Afraid of lightning?"

      Rikku didn't respond. Seeing Rikku's angry face, he approached her and holds her hands.

      "Uh…"

      "Rikku, I'm sorry if ever I break my promise. I promise I won't laugh anymore. Please don't get mad at me anymore."

      No response.

      "Come on, Rikku!" Gippal still holds her hand

      "I'm not mad at you." Rikku said. "I just hate it when people laugh at me when they find out what I am afraid of."

      "You're not mad at me?" Gippal enthusiastically asked.

      Rikku smiled. 

      "And I'll take your smile as yes." 

      Gippal can't forget that time. For the first time, he was able to hold her soft, warm hands. He considers it as one of the happiest moments because he was with her, his long time crush.

      He doesn't know why or how it happened…when the simple crush eventually developed to love. 

      Every single day of his life, his feelings for her grew stronger until the time that he almost said it in front of her. Good thing he immediately told a lie.

      "I love you to whom?" Rikku asked

      "Well…"

      Rikku punched Gippal's arm "Come on! Spill the beans."

      "Nothing. Just ignore it." 

      "Aw bummer!"

      "OK I'll tell you. But promise me not to tell everyone, ok?"  Rikku nodded.

      "I'm in love with Nhadala."

      _Did I really tell it to her? _Gippal asked himself. _I still can't believe it._

      Until now, he can't believe that he really said that he's in love with Nhadala but he's not really in love with her. He just said it because he's really shy to confess his feelings for her.

      That night, he decided to open up to her…through a sphere. In that sphere, he revealed the truth that he really loves her. And he throws it outside the Home in hopes that Rikku would find it.

      _Is it the reason why she's mad at me?_

      Ever since he told her that he's in love with Nhadala, Rikku didn't spoke to him anymore. No matter how many times he begs for explanation why she's mad, she just ignores him. 

      Because Rikku ignores him, he got drunk one night. While going back to his room, Nhadala saw her. She approached him to help him. 

      "You're drunk." Nhadala said. "Come on. I'll help you go back to your room."

      Gippal mistaken the girl for Rikku so he kissed her lips. What they didn't know, Rikku saw them and she walked away, crying after seeing that event.

      Nhadala, who has a long time crush on him, took advantage on him. She felt like she was in heaven because finally, her crush has kissed her on the lips. She started to go back on her senses when she heard Gippal whispering Rikku's name. She slapped him.

      "I thought you liked me. But…"Nhadala left Gippal and walked away. Gippal was there in the floor, drunk and still thinks of Rikku until he fell asleep.

      Ever since then, Rikku and Gippal have never been able to talk to each other.

      One day, Gippal found out about the Crimson Squad and he decided to join in to fight Sin. Before he left, he talked to Rikku.

      "Rikku"

      "What now?"

      "I'm going to join the Crimson Squad to fight Sin."

      "So what? Go on, leave. You don't need to tell it to me." Rikku said.

      "But there's one thing I want to tell you before I leave."

      "What is it this time? You're wasting my time!"

      "Why are you so rude?" Gippal scratched his head. "Look, I'm going to join the squad because I want you, no, all of Spira to experience the eternal Calm. And I promise that I'll come back for you."

      __

      "Tell it to your girlfriend. Not to me. I don't care what your intention in joining the Crimson Squad is." Rikku said and she walked away.

      "Rikku!"

     Until now, Gippal is still curious on what Rikku have said. _Tell it to your girlfriend. _Girlfriend? He doesn't know what the heck she is saying. He's still confused.

      After 2 years, he saw her again in the Djose Temple. She was there together with High Summoner Yuna and Paine for an interview. _She's really pretty. _He whispered to himself when he saw her. The childhood feeling started to come back. She looks happy but Gippal can see anger in Rikku's eyes. _Is she's still mad at me? _He really doesn't know why Rikku is mad at her.

      "E muja oui, Rikku" (I love you, Rikku) his goodbye words for her before he left. _I promise that I'll be back._


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

      The very next day, Rikku woke up early and she's still grumpy. She can't forget the "annoying discussion" with him.

      She really hates him very much since she found out that her crush, Gippal, is in love with Nhadala. But not that much…really.

      _I can't really blame him if he's in love with her. She's pretty, she's kind. She has the qualities every guy wants._

      She said it to herself to control her anger. She tried to be calm. She tried to act normal. Until that night she saw him kissing her, her anger is now uncontrollable. She felt jealous. She cried and cried.

_      I've had enough! _

"Rikku?" a familiar voice called.

      "Yunie!" Rikku greeted her cousin "Good morning."

      "Are you all right now?"

      "Maybe…"

      Yuna approached her. "Look, Rikku. We're your friends. Why don't you share your problem with us? Maybe we'll be able to help you."

      Rikku hugged her cousin. Yuna was surprised "Yunie…I'm sorry." Rikku started to cry. "I'm glad that you're always there for me in good times and bad times and I'd like to thank both of you for it."

      "This is way too dramatic…" Paine said. "I heard your discussion. Are you ready to share your problem with us?"

      "Can't say…" Rikku wiped her cheek. "I don't think you'll be able to understand it. It has something to do between me and…Gippal."

      "Huh? What do you mean? You have a relationship with him?"

      "No, Paine. It's a long story…"

      Rikku told them about her problem on love life. She told them of every single detail. 

      "So you saw him kissed Nhadala?" Yuna curiously asked.

      Rikku nodded.

      "And since then you got mad at him without eventually telling him."

      "Yeah. I hated him with every fiber of my being. I was hoping that he would love me the way I love him. I can't blame him. Nhadala has the qualities a guy particularly looks for. I tried to stop myself from getting mad and jealous but…"

      "It must be something serious." Paine said. "Mad? Jealous? Then it means that you're madly in love with him."

      "You can say that, Paine. Yes, I'm madly in love with him. It all started as a simple crush because not only he's cute but he's a good person as well. I tried to confess to him but I'm afraid that it'll just ruin our friendship so I kept that feeling to myself."

      "You talked to him last night, isn't it? Did you explain to him why you are mad at him?"

      "No. In fact, I released my anger to him. I still hate him…"

      "…or you still love him."

      Silence.

      "Rikku? Tell us the truth! You still love him, right?"

      "Yuna! Don't ask things like that to her."

      "It's OK, Paine. In fact, I can't even answer that question myself. I'm still confused."

      "Now I know why you are weird these past few days."

      "I'm sorry if I made you so worried."

      "That's alright. I'm not that much worried. Your cousin here is the one who is very worried."

      They laughed. 

      "I'm alright now. Thanks to you guys." Rikku smiled. 

      "No problem." Yuna said.

      "RIKKU!!!" Brother shouted

      Rikku scratched her head "Aw bummer! What's his problem this time?" 

      "Go to the Bridge. Maybe it's a sibling discussion." Paine said

      "If he wants to speak with us as well, just call us, OK?" and Rikku went to the Bridge to speak with Brother.

      "What is it?"

      "You have a visitor." Brother said.

      "Hello!" it was Gippal.

      "What now?" 

      "I have a favor to ask you."

**A/N: Oh…a cliffhanger. Hehe! Anyways, please do submit your reviews. Reviews are important part of me as a fanfiction writer. ^_^**


	6. Love or Hate Flashback Chapter

**LOVE OR HATE? - FLASHBACK CHAPTER**

**A/N: OK another flashback chapter. **

      Rikku has a crush on one of her close friends, Gippal.  She likes him because not only he's handsome but also-he's kind to him. Many Al Bhed girls want to be close to him and she considers herself lucky because she's one of his close friends. They're close friends although Gippal likes to tease him.

      _I was always hoping that he would love me the way I love him._

      The simple feeling of crush was developed to love. She doesn't know why or how it happened. 

      _All I know is that…I find myself falling for him._

      She tried to tell it to him but she was scared. She was afraid that she might lose him. 

      She decided that she hides her feelings for him and to control her emotions when he's around. And she's successful.

      One day, Gippal told him that he's in love with Nhadala. When he told her about this, she almost cried. She was expecting that he's in love with her, too.

      _I can't blame him…really. I'm just a friend. Why do I need to cry? _

      She stopped crying with the help of those words. She just avoided him to stop crying. 

      _Maybe if I avoided him, the wounds will heal._

      She avoided him and eventually that wound healed. She was completely healed until one night…

      Rikku can't sleep so she decided to stroll around Home for a while. She brought her dagger in case she decided to go outside the Home.

      And she accidentally saw Gippal kissing Nhadala. 

      _What? So they have a relationship after all! NO!! This isn't happening._

      Rikku walked away crying and she went to her room. All night she was crying because of what she saw. She fell asleep…crying for him.

      Because she's heartbroken, she didn't go out of her room. Worried, Brother went to his sister's room to check on her. And he saw her, crying.

      "Rikku! Fru syta oui lno!?! E'mm csylg dryd bancuh vun oui?" he said (Who made you cry!?! I'll smack that person for you) 

      "Shut up! Leave me alone." Rikku said angrily. 

      Brother insisted. But Rikku got mad at him and because of it, Brother was forced to follow Rikku's wish.

      "OK…" and Brother left.

      For almost a week, she didn't come out of her room. Her father tried to talk to her but it failed. Rikku always wanted to be alone. 

      _After the wounds were healed, another wound was present, but takes more time to heal._

The first wound was healed but the wound Gippal "created" on her heart hurts much more than the first one. Until now she was hoping that Gippal would love her back 

      _It will only happen in my dreams. He got a girlfriend already. Why would I hope for impossible?_

      Rikku managed to forget him and she got mad at him for what happened to her. 

      _Goodbye, Gippal. Go on be happy with her. Just don't annoy me and I'll kick your ass._

      And tears were flowing out of her cheek.

      She hasn't seen him after he left to join the Crimson Squad. She showed Gippal that she doesn't care for him but deep inside she does. 

      _Why care for him? He didn't care for you anyways!_

      "Yeah!?! Why would I care for him!?! Get out of my mind, you stupid Gippal!?!" 

     _I don't love you anymore stay away from me!_

      But when she saw him again, she started to get confused. She hates him but why she's longing for his hug, his kisses, and his sweet words for her? Why she wants to see him everyday? She hates him yet deep down in her heart, she cares for him so much. She doesn't know what to feel. She's very confused.

**A/N: You know! The reviews ;)**


	7. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A/N: Again, thanks for all your reviews. It inspired me to write more.**

**And please read my other works and submit reviews as well.**

      "Brother, Buddy, leave us alone for a while, OK?" Rikku said.

      The guys agreed and they went to the cabin. They asked Barkeep for a drink.

      "I've had enough! What is it this time, Gippal?"

      "Rikku this is just a small favor, please?"

      Rikku gave him a chance. "And what's the favor?"

      "You know, Rikku, there's a sphere in Bikanel Island and I don't know where the heck it is now…"

      "What's the big deal about that sphere of yours?" Rikku asked "If it has something to do with machina parts, don't count me on it. Ask your girlfriend for it." 

      "Girlfriend? What do you mean?"

      "Do I have to speak in Al Bhed for you to understand it? What I mean is you should ask Nhadala to look for it, not me."

      "Rikku! Nhadala's not my girlfriend!"

      Suddenly, Gippal remembered something. Rikku said those exact words three years ago when he said that he'll join Crimson Squad.

      "Tell it to your girlfriend! Not to me!"

      "Hey and where did you get the idea that Nhadala's my girlfriend?"

      Rikku didn't answer.

      "Answer me!! You know that those words were bugging off my mind these last three years."

      "Gippal!" Rikku started to cry "I saw you kissing Nhadala that night three years ago!!!"   

      "What? Me? Kissed Nhadala!?!"

      "Are you nuts!?! You don't remember the first kiss to your girlfriend?"

      Gippal tried to think of it. _Kissed Nhadala? Right! I was drunk at that time_

"I'm just drunk at that time I mistaken her for you because you're mad at me that time and I was annoyed and I got drunk."

      Rikku remained quiet. "Oh come on, bastard!"

      "Look at my eyes, Rikku! Do you think I would lie to you? Is there a reason why would I lie to you?"

      _He's telling the truth but…_

      "OK you convinced me for a while."

      "Thank you."

      "You don't need to thank me."  Rikku said. "We'll go to Bikanel and once we're there, I'll find the sphere." 

      Gippal nodded.

      "I'll go tell Brother about this."

      Gippal smiled. _Just one step closer!_

      He's excited to find the sphere. He really wanted to confess to her and to prove to her that she's the one he really loves and not Nhadala as what Rikku believes.

      "We're here!" Brother said.

****************************************************************

      While on the cabin…

      "You sure?" Paine asked. "Don't go back here crying or else…"

      Rikku smiled "Can't say. To tell you the truth, I still love him although he broke my heart years back. I don't know why. Maybe this is the right time to tell him the truth."

      "Well, Rikku, good luck."

      "Thanks, Yunie."

      Rikku and Gippal went down at the Oasis.

      _So many memories-both nice and not so nice._Rikku said to herself.

      "This island is way too big. How do we know where the heck is that sphere?" Rikku said annoyingly.

      "Don't worry you're an expert sphere hunter we'll be able to find it." Gippal said.

      Rikku blushed. Gippal's starting to tease her again. She remembered the time when he was teasing her when they're still kids.

      "Shall we start?" Rikku asked.

      "Sure thing." Gippal said 

      In the Cabin of Celsius, Yuna and Paine are talking…

      "Paine, do you think everything will be fine?" Yuna asked.

      "Huh?"

      "I mean do you think Rikku will not be mad at Gippal anymore?"

      "Maybe. They'll be together at the desert the whole day. Probably they'll talk about that matter while looking for the sphere."

**A/N: Uhm…you know already, right?**


	8. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

      Gippal asked Rikku to look for a sphere. What she didn't know is that Gippal asked her to look for it because that sphere is for her. 

      Two hearts that were sharing one true feeling-love and care for each other. Not just a plain old love for friends but a feeling one can't really explain. Feelings that they unknowingly share for years. Love that has been secretly felt for each other since they first met that started as a simple crush that eventually blossomed to love as days, weeks, months and years pass by.

      They both want to tell it to each other but they'd rather keep it because of fear that the friendship might be ruined.

      Rikku got hurt because she thinks Gippal and Nhadala have a relationship and started to hate him for it. But does she really hate him or she still loves him despite of what she saw?

      Gippal lied to her. He said that he loves Nhadala but the truth is he really loves Rikku. He's afraid of losing her and he's too shy to confess that's why he said it through a sphere. 

      The sphere of love-where is it? 

      "It's way too hot down here!" Rikku started to complain "Come on forget that sphere and let's go back to the airship."

      "No way! That sphere is too important to me." 

      "If you insist!" 

      So they continued to search for the sphere…while walking…

      "Why you got mad at me when you saw me at Celsius?"

      No response. Rikku can't tell the whole truth that she loves him. He might just laugh at him.

      "Because you're annoying." Rikku answered.

      Gippal stopped walking. "You're lying. I know it. Come on, tell the truth."

      Rikku looked at him…straight in his eyes. "Do you think there's a reason WHY would I lie to you?" 

      "Really? You're a good liar but you can't lie to me."

      "Stop it!"

      "OK I'll stop only if you tell me the truth."

      "What? You're forcing me to tell the truth that I don't know what that stupid truth is?" Rikku angrily asked "You're really pissing me off! Are you a jackass? You don't understand what I am saying."

      Gippal saw the girl's eyes, wet with tears. He approached her and held her shoulders.

      "I'm sorry, Rikku. I didn't mean to offend you."

      "You know what I hate yet you still do it."

      "Is that the real reason why you're mad at me?"

      Rikku nodded.

      "If that's what you said, I'll believe you." the young Al Bhed girl smiled. "Now I can see that you're not mad at me. Come on, let's find that sphere."

      "OK."

      Hours have passed yet they haven't found the sphere.

      "I say we should split up to find it immediately." Rikku suggested.

      "Yeah. We'll meet at the Celsius later."

      When Rikku started to look for the sphere at her current location, a giant fiend show up! It was the fiend they fought in Zanarkand, where they found the half a broken sphere.

      "Just what Paine said before, find a sphere and fiends appear." she said and prepared her weapons to fight. "Wait! So that means that the sphere is somewhere here!"

      But before Rikku managed to attack it, the fiend scratched her left arm.

      "Owie!" Rikku said.

****************************************************************

      In Celsius…

      "Rikku! IN danger!" Buddy said.

      "What?" Yuna prepared her guns. "Come on Paine, let's go help her." 

      Suddenly, Paine stopped her.

      "No need, Yuna. Look who's coming to help her." Yuna take a look and Paine's right, someone will help her. It's Gippal who went back just to help her.

      "Yeah but look at that part, another fiend! A sand worm!"

 ****************************************************************

"You alright?" Gippal asked.

      "Just a little wound. Ignore it."

      "Go find the sphere and I'll distract this one."

      "But…"

      "Go!"

      Rikku agreed to find the sphere. _I hope he'll be alright. _

      She finally found the sphere. But when she's about to go to him, another fiend blocked her path, it's not the one she encountered earlier but a sand worm. A huge desert fiend known to deal serious damage to the people. 

      The sand worm was about to attack her when Gippal pushed her. Gippal was the one who got serious damage instead of her.

      "What the…" Rikku was about to attack it when someone cast a Fire spell on it.

      "You guys alright?" It was Yuna, who sphere changed to Black Mage.

      "Yeah I'm fine but Gippal, he…" she sphere changed to White Mage to heal him. 

      "You sure you can handle the situation?" Paine asked.

      "Yeah." Paine can see in Rikku's eyes that she's worried for Gippal. "Yuna, let's go."

      Rikku approached him and started to heal his wounds. _This is a serious damage._

Gippal finally regained consciousness "Rikku…you alright?" he's still weak.

      "Stop talking, Gippal! Save your energy. I'm trying my best to heal you." Rikku said annoyingly "You shouldn't have pushed me." 

      Gippal held Rikku's hand "I'm just trying to save you."

      "But why you want to save me?"

      "Because…I want to protect you. I'd rather die than to let you suffer…"

      Rikku was flattered that Gippal wants to protect her. She changed the topic by showing the sphere to him "Here's the sphere you're looking for."

      Gippal shakes his head. "No, Rikku. It's for you."

      "Uhm…for me?" Rikku touched his hand.

      "Yeah…for you." and Rikku has finished healing Gippal's wounds. 

      "OK…this is a steal." Rikku changed back to her Thief dresssphere. "You alright now?"

      "Thanks to you, Rikku."

      "This is Brother!"

      "Yes?"

      "Rikku, we're now going there to pick you up."

      "Sure thing, Brother. We'll be waiting!"

      "So, uhm…we're friends?"

      "Yeah." Rikku smiled. "And sorry for what I said that night in the Celsius."

      "It's alright."

      The Celsius finally came to pick them up. They bring Gippal back to the Djose Temple. He bid farewell to them.

      At the Deck, Yuna, Rikku and Paine are having a conversation…

      "Everything fine now?" 

      "Yeah…everything's fine between us, Yunie."

      "And the sphere?" Paine asked.

      "He said that it's for me. I wonder why he gave it to me. Before we found this sphere, he said that this is too important to him that's why we need to look for it and then after I healed his wounds, he gave it to me."

      "I think we should watch it now to find out what's in that sphere." 

      "Sure thing, Yuna."

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. THERE'S NO EXCITEMENT! **


	9. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N: Again, thanks for submitting your reviews. **

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!**

      As Yuna suggested, they now watched the sphere Gippal gave to the Al Bhed girl. 

      _Rikku…_Gippal started _I was trying to tell this to you face to face but I'm too shy to do so. I decided that I tell it to you through this sphere._

      "Gippal…" Rikku whispered to herself

      _I've been hiding this feeling for you for years. I tried to tell this to you but I'm afraid that if I tell you this personally, our friendship might ruin._

_      Rikku, I love you. I love you very much. I know that you think I love Nhadala but it is you that I really love so much. I said that because I'm afraid that you might get mad at me. If you're thinking this is a joke, you're wrong. I'm telling the truth…nothing else._

      After watching the sphere, Rikku was speechless. 

      "So you're wrong after all. It was you that he really loves, not Nhadala as what you're thinking for years." Paine said

      "You do love him right?" Yuna asked. "If you love him, why don't you tell it to him?"

      "For years, ever since I fell in love with him, I was always hoping that he'll love me the same way…but I didn't know that he was there…waiting." Rikku said "I don't know what I should feel."

      "Rikku…" Yuna holds her cousin's hand "Listen to what your heart says. Follow what it says. Do what your heart says so that you'll be happy."

      "Yuna's right." Paine said "Follow your heart and you'll be happy."

      Rikku closed her eyes and touched her chest. _My heart.__ It's telling me that I should go tell him that I feel the same way. Yes, I still love him deep down in my heart. I really don't hate him after all. _

      "What your heart says?" 

      "My heart says that I should go and tell him how much I love him." Rikku stood up. "I think it's the right time to tell everything that he needs to know especially my true feelings for him. That I feel the same way…"

      "I think you should do it tomorrow. And we'll go to Djose to tell that to him, right, Paine?"

      "You're wrong, Yuna."

      "Huh?"

      "Rikku is the only one who will talk to him. We should not disturb the lovers."

      The YRP gang laughed. 

      That night, Rikku can't sleep. She's really excited on what will happen the next day. The day that she'll tell Gippal how much she loves him. 

      _I can't believe that the impossible will be possible._

      Since that night she saw him kissing Nhadala, she was always hoping for the impossible-that Gippal will love him back and will love her the way she loves him. She always thinks that this is impossible since she thinks that Gippal already got a girlfriend. Now that she knows the truth, her wish finally came true.

      _Yes, I didn't hate him. It was just that I'm jealous of Nhadala. She's pretty. She's nice…_

      Rikku didn't really hate Gippal in the first place. Yes, she's mad at him but deep inside, she still loves him and she still cares for him despite of what she saw. She's just jealous of Nhadala. 

      _If only I found out the truth earlier, maybe I've been this happy before…_

Rikku blames herself for not knowing the truth earlier. If she only asked him face-to-face, maybe she was this happy before. 

      _I feel much better now. I've let go of hate, anger, suffering…_

      The negative emotions were gone. What she only feels is happiness for the moment she's waiting for is here. No more hate, no more anger, no more jealousy. Those negative emotions were removed by the power of love. The unexplainable feeling…a very powerful emotion, which is strong enough to remove negative feelings in each person's hearts.

      _Yes, there's no turning back now._

      Since she have come this far, Rikku decided to tell everything Gippal needs to know-why she was mad at him, why she was so rude towards him, and most important of all-that she loves him and that she wants to be with him forever.

      Rikku finally fell asleep. She has prepared her mind and body for the "big event" tomorrow morning at the Djose Temple.

      The next day…Yuna and Paine are trying to wake Rikku up…

      "Rikku! Wake up!"

      "I'm…still sleeping! Do not disturb me!"

      "But you're going to…" Paine covered Yuna's mouth.

      "Let her sleep for a while…" Yuna agreed.

      An hour later…Rikku went to the Bridge…

      "Good morning, everyone!"

      "I see you have a good sleep." Paine said. 

      Rikku chuckled.

      "Now, Rikku, are you ready?"

      "Yes, Yuna. I'm ready."

      "Bah! What are you talking about that ready thingy? There should be no secret between a leader and his members."

      "Should we tell him or what?" Paine asked "It's up to your sister if she'll tell you her plans or not."

      "RIKKU!!!" Brother childishly shouted 

      "You don't need to shout, meanie!" Rikku said. "I'm going to Djose to speak with Gippal. ME ONLY, GET IT?"

      "WHAT!?!" 

      "Brother?" 

      "Yuna?"

      "Please allow her to go. She's in the right age to decide for herself."

      "Yunie's right! So allow me now!"

      "CRID IB!!" (SHUT UP!!)

      Yuna threatened Brother "If you don't allow her, I'll leave the Gullwings now!"

      Afraid of losing his crush in his group, he decided to allow Rikku.

      "Thank you, Brother." 

      "It was…it was nothing!"

      "Seems like Brother is still in love with Yuna although she got a boyfriend." Paine whispered to Rikku, referring to Tidus.

      "I guess so."

      "Buddy, let's go to Djose."

      "Right away."

      And they reached the Machine Faction headquarters in no time…

      "Yunie, Paine. Keep your fingers cross for me."

      "Yes, Rikku. Good luck!"

      "Find your true happiness." Paine said. 

      "Thank you."

      And Rikku run excitedly on her way…the guards were surprised for her visit.

      "Miss Rikku! What a surprise!" one of the guards said.

      "I'd like to speak with Gippal…if he's not busy though…"

      "He's not that much busy right now. Go to the room to the left. He's there."

      "Thanks!" and Rikku went in.

      She went to the room in the left as what the guard has told him. She knocked on the door first.

      "Come in!" Gippal said. And Rikku went in.

      "Gippal?" 

      Gippal stood up. "Hey Cid's girl! What a surprise."

      "You were surprised too, huh?"

      "Where are your buddies?"

      "Uhm…they're in the airship. They're busy with some…uhm…important matters!"

      "Why are you here?"

      Rikku showed the sphere.

      "So you've watched the sphere, right?"

      Rikku nodded. 

      "Rikku, I…" 

      "No need to explain it. I know that you're sincere…"

      Gippal smiled "So that means…"

      "Before that, I want to tell you something important. Really important."

      "What?"

      "The reason why I am mad at you."

      "Huh?"

      "The reason why I ignore you for years." Rikku approached him "Gippal…"

      "Hmm?"

      "It's because I was thinking that you and Nhadala have a relationship. That day you told me you're in love with her, I got mad at you because…"

      "Because what?"

      "Because…" Rikku started to cry "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!! FOR YEARS, I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE YOU. But I found out that you love Nhadala that's why I'm mad at you. Also, I thought you and Nhadala have a relationship. That's why I ignore you. That's why I am rude and mean to you. I'm sorry."

      Gippal approached the girl and smiled "Rikku…"

      "I know you'll get mad at me after what you heard."

      "No. On the contrary I'm very happy that you tell that to me." Gippal held Rikku's hand "I've been waiting for this moment…that you will tell me that you love me. Rikku, I love you. I'm the one who should apologize because I've hurt your feelings because I lied to you."

      "But why? Why did you lie to me?"

     "Because I'm afraid that you might get mad when I told you that I love you, I said that I'm in love with Nhadala. That was my biggest mistake ever."

      "And the sphere?"

      "I recorded it because I'm too shy to confess to you face-to-face." Gippal touched Rikku's face "I love you, Rikku. No one else but you."

      Rikku smiled "I love you, too."

      Gippal hugged the young Al Bhed girl. "I promise that I'll not make you cry."

      "You don't need to promise me. As long as you're here by my side, I'll not cry."

      Finally, the impossible has become possible. Rikku's wish that Gippal would love him the same way has finally come true. Gippal felt like he was in heaven when he hugged her. He's longing for the day that he would express to her how much he loves her. 

      _I love you, Gippal. How I wish this moment would last forever._

_     Rikku…I love you so much. I'll stay by your side forever and ever._

~0~THE END~0~

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far. That means everything to me.**


	10. Epilogue The Special Conversation

**EPILOGUE-THE SPECIAL CONVERSATION**

**A/N: I decided to add a bonus chapter because all people who've read and submitted reviews deserve a bonus. ENJOY!**

**Author's Question: Want me to create a sequel for this story? **

      One day, Rikku and Gippal are in the Mi'ihen Highroad, watching the beautiful sunset. Rikku noticed that her boyfriend is quiet so she decided to break the silence.

      "Why you're so quiet? Is there something wrong?"

      "Nothing too important."

      "Come on, Gippal! Tell me your problem."

      "Yuna and Paine spoke to me last night at the temple."

      "Huh? I don't know about that. Maybe I'm already asleep. What did they tell you?"

      "They told me that if I made you cry, they'll never forgive me and they'll even kill me." 

      Rikku laughed.

      "I should've kept my big mouth shut!" 

      "No, Gippal. I laughed because you were carried away by their warnings. Ignore it. They're just concern for me."

      "I know that they're just concern but there is something that I'm afraid of. Something that is much worse than what your friends have said to me. I'm afraid that one day, you'll leave me."

      "What? Me? What made you think that I'll leave you?"

      "I'm just afraid that you'll not be happy with me that I'll never meet your expectations on me…that because of my stupidity, I made you cry…"

      She rested her head on Gippal's shoulder "You don't need to think like that. I'm happy. And I'm not lying. Trust me."

      "Really?"

      "Of course. You don't need to worry Gippal. Remember what I said before in the Djose Temple? That as long as you'll stay by my side, I'll not cry? Remember that?"

      "Yes, I remember that."

      "I'm glad that you remembered that."

      "I'll always be by your side…forever."

      "Forever?"

      "Yes, Rikku."

      "You know…I didn't really hate you anyway."

      "Huh?"

      "Nothing, Gippal. Just ignore what I said…"

      Gippal tickled Rikku. The Al Bhed girl giggled.

      "You always know my weak spots." Rikku said. "Stop it!"

      "I just love it when you're giggling. You're so cute." and Gippal pinched Rikku's cheek.

      "I said stop it!"

      Gippal stopped making fun on Rikku as what the girl has wished.

      "Rikku?"

      "Yes?"

      "E muja oui" (I love you)

      Rikku shrugged.

      "You don't need to say it to me all the time. Words are not enough to express one's feeling."

      "I think you're right. But there's one thing that I want you to know…"

      "What is it?"

      "I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be here…by your side, that I'll give my life to protect you that I'll not make you cry."

      Rikku looked at him "I know you'll always be here. I have faith in you. I know that you'll not break your promise. I trust you…and I love you."

      "I love you, too."

**END OF BONUS CHAPTER**


End file.
